This invention relates to an internal combustion engine having at least three intake valves per cylinder and more particularly to an improved arrangement for such engines.
The advantages in achieving high output through the use of multiply intake valves per cylinder are well known. However, multiple valve engines generally have poor performance at lower engine speeds, even though they provide high maximum speed output. For this reason, the use of more than two valves per cylinder has been thought to be impractical for engines that are adapted to run over a wide range of engine speeds and loads, such as is typical with general purpose automotive engines. As a result, the maximum power output of such engines is somewhat limited.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an intake valve arrangement for an internal combustion engine that permits the use of more than two intake valves and which still will provide good performance at all engine speeds.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a valve arrangement for an internal combustion engine wherein the performance throughout the entire speed and load ranges is improved.